


Seven Seconds Left Behind

by whynothulk



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynothulk/pseuds/whynothulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Przez siedem sekund które pozostały jej na wybór, myślała o gwiazdach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Seconds Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

**Amy, co robisz?**

Przez siedem sekund które pozostały jej na wybór, myślała o gwiazdach.

**Ten nagrobek Rory’ego.**

Myślała o tym, jak wiele jej pokazały i miała nadzieję, że mogłyby wskazać jej właściwe wyjście jeszcze raz.

**Jest na nim miejsce na jeszcze jedno imię, prawda?**

W pierwszej sekundzie jej głowa się obróciła.

**O czym ty mówisz?**

Wyobrażała sobie każdy wybuch światła, który widziała, każdą szczęśliwą chwilę, którą przeżyła.

**Odsuń się od anioła.**

Cały czas i przestrzeń rysowały kółka w jej głowie. Wszystkie chwile, w których uśmiechała się i śmiała, i płakała. To wszystko przez niego. Nie przez Rory’ego. Coś ścisnęło się w jej brzuchu. Słyszała go, jak delikatną bryzę w swoim ogromnym i otwartym umyśle. _To jest takie nieprawidłowe, to wszystko._ Zaszlochała zgodnie.

**Wróć do TARDIS.**

Mogła policzyć każdą sekundę, gdy czuła się przy nim jak w domu. Cały ten czas w tej niezwykłej niebieskiej budce. Tej niebieskiej, niebieskiej budce. _Kochasz go._ I oto znów był, szepcząc cicho w jej głowie. Nie, nie kocham. Chciała wykrzyczeć te słowa, ale nie mogła. Nie było odpowiedzi.

**Coś wymyślimy.**

_Kocham Rory’ego,_ powiedziała sobie, _kocham._ Skrzywiła się, gdy chaos wypłynął głęboko z niej. _Kocham_. Wzdrygnęła się, bo on wiedział, że kłamie. Próbował wszystko naprawić.

**Ten anioł, czy wyśle mnie w to samo miejsce? Do niego?**

Spędziła z Rorym tyle czasu. Ale to nie mogło równać się z każdym razem, gdy uświadamiała sobie, że to było lepsze niż dom. Że tam należała. Z nim. Ze swoim obdartym Doktorem.

**Nie wiem.**

Kochała Rory’ego, ale on był o wiele inny. Elektryzujący, i przerażający.

**Nikt nie wie.**

Nie był szczery, wiedziała o tym. Przebiegle próbował ją przekonać, żeby z nim została. I chciała tego. Ale nie mogła.

**Ale to najlepsze, co mogę zrobić, tak?**

Bycie rozdzieranym od środka nie był przyjemne. Chciała krzyczeć, upaść przed nim i złapać się za włosy. Chciała, żeby ją pocieszał, i chciała zapomnieć. Chciała, żeby nie odzywał się, gdy ona płacze, i gdy już by skończyła, chciała, żeby ją trzymał. Miała nadzieję, że to nie było najlepsze, co mogła zrobić.

**Nie!**

To desperacja w jego głosie ją zdenerwowała. Wiedział, że to był jedyny sposób, a jednak nadal chciał walczyć.

**Amy…**

Nie. Koniec walczenia. Nie mógł jej przed tym zatrzymać. To będzie bolało, ale w końcu przestanie. Kocha go, ale nie może.

**A więc. Muszę tylko mrugać, tak?**

Zabawne, jak twoje życie może się zniszczyć w ciągu mrugnięcia. Nie chciała, ale musiała. Wiedziała, że tylko podwoi cały jego ból i rozpacz. Skaże go na wieczną samotność.

**Nie, Amy, proszę.**

_Przepraszam, Amelio._ I znów słyszała jego głos, jak miód, gładki i spokojny. Żeby zobaczyć gwiazdy, potrzeba ciemności.

**Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wiem, że tak. Będę z nim, tak, jak powinnam.**

Czuła, jak cierpi, jak jego serca bolą, gdy słyszy jej słowa. _Przepraszam, kochanie._

**Ja i Rory, razem.**

W końcu, to był jej wybór. Wybór Amy. Wybrać pomiędzy dwoma najważniejszymi osobami w całym jej życiu. Wiedziała, którą kocha, wiedziała, że obie ją kochają. Wiedziała, która z nich zostanie z nią na zawsze. Musiała wybrać. Musiała zostawić tego, kogo kocha, żeby uchronić się przed bólem.

**Przestań! Po prostu przestań!**

_Amelio, proszę, posłuchaj mnie. Proszę._ Chce posłuchać, ale wie, że nie może. To nigdy nie zadziała. Nie jest Władczynią Czasu. Im wcześniej odejdzie, tym lepiej. Będzie cierpieć przez lata. Nigdy nie pokocha Rory’ego tak bardzo, jak kocha Doktora. Rory’ego nigdy nie będzie dość, ale będzie wystarczający.

**Tworzysz stały punkt w czasie.**

_Amy._ Krztusi się łzami, usiłując trzymać się swojej decyzji. W tym wszystkim chodzi o niego, obdartego Doktora, z budką latającą w kosmosie. Jest wszystkim, i niczym. Ale zdecydowanie jest czymś. Zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby móc być przy jego boku już zawsze. Ale nie może.

**Już nigdy więcej cię nie zobaczę.**

_A ja ciebie,_ odszeptuje. _Tak mi przykro._

**Wszystko będzie w porządku. Będę z nim.**

Nie chce być, ale musi. Musi. On to rozumie, ale nie wie, dlaczego ona to robi. Jeśli kiedykolwiek się dowie, nie będzie wiedziała, co robić.

**Amy, proszę. Po prostu wróć do TARDIS.**

Och, ta budka. Ta niebieska, niebieska budka. Ta, którą widziała tyle razy w swoich dzikich snach. Ta sama, która nawiedzała tył jej umysłu przez cały ślub z Rorym. W końcu nigdy go nie kochała, kochała tylko obdartego Doktora. To było pokrętne i dziecinne, ale ta miłość była jej.

**Chodź, Pond, proszę.**

Te słowa zachwiały jej decyzją. _Nie mogę,_ szepcze, _przepraszam, ale po prostu nie mogę_. Jej słowa niosą się wewnątrz jego głowy, jak podmuch gwiezdnego pyłku. Przeszywają jego serca jak płomienie. Wykrzywia się. _Dlaczego?_ Szepcze, a ona nie potrafi odpowiedzieć.

W ciągu tych siedmiu sekund łamie swoje serce znów i znów. Jego serca rozdzielają się na pół. Odwraca się do niego, i jego serca toną. I przez jedną chwilę, jedną, wspaniałą chwilę, jest ona najpiękniejszą rzeczą w całym wszechświecie. I podziela tę myśl. Układają chaotyczny bałagan na podłożu czasu i jego wszechświat się załamuje.

**Żegnaj, obdarty Doktorze.**

 

 

 


End file.
